jiggmin2fandomcom-20200214-history
Noob.txt
Use CNTRL-F to search a quote if you are looking for a specific one. Notice: This was originally taken from Zorjeff's Noob.txt, but has been altered. Here is Zorjeff's own, unedited, noob.txt if you are looking for that. Gamerproist's noob.txt is here: http://bowlformod.yolasite.com/ The noob.txt compiled by Republic of Voices before it died is here: https://www.dropbox.com/s/o52pj3xkhydo5bm/rov%20noob.txt ---- james is a 10-14 year old boy and he just bullied me(i'm a 9 year old boy). im playing pr3 maps... and james shall not be invited! this one if you havenbt sword me in rnadom race i wouldnt got 4th place i would got 1st or 2nd y did u aev to sword me im rating all your lvls 1 unless u apologize why do u hack labsheep:(? zorjeff ho wu get that hat zorjeff jus be more appriativ eof the atmosphere stuff k zorjeff YOU POSTED THE EXACT SAME STUFF THAT YOU TOLD ME AND EVERYONE ON PLATFORM RACING 3 BEFORE 'FRED' DID ON MY WEBSITE AND I KNOW ITS YOU! Don't trick us,that was your post! Zorjeff Ur My Friend Y Would U Get So Mad At A Sword And IM Razorhawk But Rlly Go Ahead Rate 1 On My Levels :C heh. easy proof. you did that with my rules. GET AWAY FROM MY FACE FRED i dont even want to talk to you for how long as i want. your a dissapoint on my website... everyone here was on my site but fred (zorjeff) banned i saw you on my page already well i'm making the mod suggestion thread hawke and locking if spammed zorjeff a zorref kid this is lame who care hello good morning new wing campaign to suggest ideas for pr2 and pr3 and may only discuss the idea with a picture of his hat :) Has anyone really been far even as decided to use even go want to do look more like? How can someone such brainless take sense? for make. i cant believe u out that in ur lvl the best breed when levels have this i rate 00000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!\ I hate it when cesar always join the lotf and its cazlled parasol idiot mega it feels to be stupid? mega you are idiot mega you aidiot mega is mean HE BULLIES PEOPLE CUZ HES A HIGHER LVL YOUR MOTHER IS SHIRT I SENT DANCING GUY WITH LEGS im in a good mod can someask build if he has ignored me please? HEY!! moderators enter pr4 pr3 there are a person hacking name and hacking the levels winning in one second WTF your saying???World of snow its mine!it was lotd since 23-11 untill 24-11!kalosxxx's level has 8 plays and he copied me!what your saying now? dear playes,a day i played creation and i enter in a room after this... i say hi to all and all spoke oui??? so i translate i managed to talk french.bye kill u=) kiss=) hi=) leave plz>=( mean!!! wat????? wat r u??? ummmm ok wat r ur problem??? get off mychat=D getoff plz=( wtf!!!!!!! um i dontknow srry=( ur guys r crazy mean chat!!! 1euan10 I reported ieuan10 is a mean 10-14 year old boy. He just bullied a 9 year old boy silentd3ath is a mean 10-18 year old boy. he just bullied a 9 year old boy yes i know what i am but what r u ? u r no better than me u r an annoying guy who has a boner u r ignored sir and im 32 btw ignored and u made another acc pathetic The truth says (YOUR ALL UGLEH! my are play pr4 my no enter how to enter? hawe can aym gat itms like hat or anting like dis pm mi pliz duds hawe can aym gat hat samting als? aym new hire say mi pliz pliz !! hawe tu open shop aym not cee ani shop ill aaustrilian ppl Australira and Oceania no u r boosting reported if you see figfigfigtalk to him like this: hi hi hi i i i like like like waffles waffles waffles pasi shut up you stopped hacking for 2 days and start hacking again in my level brazening causing the lost of at least 3k exp zepicz,you are a..you know,a coward ok?no offense,but you dont dare play dm to flyshruck idiot!!!! u guys that sauy hi, are hardcore attention seekers leave me alone POOZY! Your not getting famous, and your not getting my "thanks". i cant afford to bye eight balls and i talk to myself on my facebook wall i feel high oh wait i think i am high i went to mceedees to get a big mac it slapped me in the face so i slapped it back went to the counter said whats the deal they slappped me in the face with a happy meal i might be with my wifey my necks not icy eating at mcdonalds because subways pricey got my permit feel like cermit i do not treat but i beat the meat got a dog named cooper hes super i got a swagger of a cripple i have little biceps getting fatter in the middle lol freestyle modetor yore an idiot no afence make an eye Please remember, do not make it stupid things such as to hold your breath for 5 minutes. These could cause serious effect such as injury, hospital, or possibly even death. Please keep these games normal. Reason why I said,"wtf", is because aaaaa silent me for no reason and Baker called mega stupid but she didn't silent him?Please de-mod her from both websites.Oh btw,Baker is friend with aaaaa so he can't get banned by her.:/ i should ba jiggmin =o how the hell u got alotd like that is not fair because other good levels at the same time cannot be lotd by u thx you were making good lvls before and now just ... haha i ignored u guys and reported u guys 2 the polic r with me i live in canida jefzor don't act like u were never mean so say that to other ppl say it for u 2 haha u didn't copy me :P im under 13. and i have am moustache. size 8 1/2 to 11 shoe sie. *size zorjeff. you are ur mom. deal with it, ur mom. c: premi oh, dear mercy! zorjeff steals your soul letter by letter. now to get that process, i will sing the alphabet! zorjeff doesn't like my website. SHE LIKES NOTHING. zorjeff has a scribble on her head! no but what zorjeff said was spam noob that been spammed 10 times did you got hit in the head,emil?serious talk! sorry,but she need to learn what spam is. see zorjeff keep spamming zorjeff keep spamming and you thought he wasn't? -.- wow 2 ama why did u put such lame level everyone said 2ama should die,not me. wow zor defending? his a hat too wow zor u got brain transfer? well you going to underground cuz i swear to god im not. fly u act like a drunk guy who need to harass people your a mean person who should go dig themself to where you know call underground prison wen will they HACK platform razing you are ****ing ding me? wuaajjj has descubierto mi identidad soy el come tacos Girls are so lucky, they have a much more easier body to handel. x) Then edit therad title I wasted 0,1 secs POSTING ON IT! U ARE A TIME WAZTERZ EVRY ONE COME TO CARRINA ITS DUBBLE EXP ANY BOOTY SIMMING??? jiggmin is my romodel when i grow up im gonna make cool games and ive al ways wnted to be a mod ive treid for 3 years and my bday is coming up and its now gonna be 4 years so plz jiggmin if u read this plz try to make me a mod plz One of the worstest mod in history. And all of the people below are flamers;only Gamer and Blazey were the one who were bullying me for no reason.And the mod had failed to report. I don't mean everyone below me are flamers,only Gamer and Blazey,both of them are 12 or around that age since I had meet them om pr3 trolling other members while i was helping people on pr3 getting unfair banneds from mods and i always protect them from thoese evil villians. Jiggmin you have to make me mod because I was choosen by link by Bowser to save PR3 from it's dinner.And now i must go to candy mountain to be moded by jiggmin. :p\ if you are considering not giving me mod, let me tell you this: "plz" Im not serious about this Jiggy**** village account. Im just here to appeal my ban cuz im ****ing ****ed at getting banned 24/7 on pr2 often for unfair reasons. Blazeth is awsome and I make spam posts because I am not cool and I have 6 fake mod alt's. Griefing is for fun but if Someone Say No grief and you grief you a funny man Mmmm thats nice, i don't a sh!* i look like a care?!?!?! oh god im expecting zorjeff to be back Whats the dumpest joke you ever heard? Well some fatty kid and he acts like 5 year old.And he just make joke that sucks. The stupid joke he said today was this "You know who likes rollercosters? My MOOOM!"All the classroom laughed not about the joke the way he said it My MOOOM! xDAnd yesterday he made up with another dump joke starts like this "Why The 4 was scared from the 6? Cause they didn't know each other" So dump :/ Lets hear yours! Fail! xD DO U get super hearing when your high Im high as high right now and i noticed i hear like everything its all like woah and my vision is all close up and its like who does this to me who could ince do this so why do i or i do.DO U get super hearing when your high Sry, but I'm afraid that Jiggmin don't care about ur thread. And maybe he don't care, but we are a majority which like he's actions. Also, please precise that this is YOUR opinion, cause you are talking like everyone think the same way as U. Yea ok. I didn't do that because of that. I did that because I thougt you might shut up and I'm really considering reporting you if you keep being stupid. You know what? **** me! I'm sorry I joined JV. proclifo is hacker becauase his bloks are not movinng Ariana Grande Hipocrite Problem? why do u keep on say 'hi' re you getting brain washed? We don't want anymore loser levels and less to Pr2. delicious french quizine is a noob Omg best idea evar!! Saasdsdasd hey, if you spam 1 more me i will report so i know sgenth silenced pasi5000shutupokay some one sayed so stop it he got silenced for 7 days! again you spam it now i ignored you i dont like stupid spammers. and my name is Jesus not pasi, nazi sorry lab but stoped spam to reported. im iln last 6 and i am the last one to join lol Your'e parents need s ban! Sorry, I'm not really that into Computers, just the gaming. :P All these words hurt my brain. :redface: zepicz he noob silenced my best friend 30 days he only sayed 4 go and real spam is saying 8 or more im gonna commit suecide tommorrow unless you and zamaz will say sorry! do u know any buddy whos name is something like tilbbe why does everyone ask me if i know someone called tilbbe dude u ent way to far' aa123 like the ban button, (he told me) he ban me in jiggmin.com and his reason was: lol noob i ban you! drager im albert and in me albert file have i neil in lvl 5 and butter cupp in lvl 8 aammm'h aaammmmmmmmmmmm im aaaaaaammmmmmm drager gtfo this is the early solar system with alll the planets coliding only 9 survived.the bg is 3 blocks or 4 bgs saw you the other prozne? and him copy my body parts dont worry me sry and hHOLY SHH. I JUST HIT COP CAR AT 1 MPH ON INTERSTATE u r a looser hek Dude the last thx i got is ages ago and i dont give a fox for tjese ****ing thx, and im not tryig to be a trol if i say tolollo once mrkitten do u want to retire pr3? mr.kitten i find inappropriate this ERYBODY who bans me will here from my father the mentle guy Plasmic mcnoob mcnoob go die you are pr3 hater dont even try and go die One, wtf is that Two, are you high? Three, you aren't banned Four, PM a mod next time.... the gtfo barrel u gay bruh u wanna be purple cancer salute u 4 definite STUPID DRAGER MY COMPUTER HACKED AND I GOT SLOW! see,, now i dont shut up because you proome me, stop saying all back. I just saw my highschool teacher on a porn video(hate me) LOLOLOLOL Wtf guys, this is a child wepsite. (www.jiggmin.com) Not a porn page.. please close thread if you dont tel people yourname they how will they cole you do you like dogs and spiders in your salat beggars can't be choosers, and if you want to make games, you need to sought out your grammar, and write more formally, I mean it will probably increase your chances. :D me got bannd !_! no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! help im bannd no haw do you get un bannd I AM NOT FULL OF YOURSELF YOU ARE THE ONE FULL OF YOURSELF. l SEE YOU IN EVERY COMIC YOU DO. AND I DID NOT MOVE ANY SIZE TO THE RIGHT. many players sayed i hacking and i dont hack like zorjeff this chat is full of zorjeff Yea I don't care Zornoob. I have an actuall life unlike many of you. The worse thing I ever said was 'Zorjeff is cool' THE BEST ZORJEFF: COMING SOON of TBOZ LOLOLO "The Best Zorjeff" here I come shut up, zor cake. #He brags about every little acomplishment he does (idc if you killed a rank 1) #Whenever he does something he rags about he forced someone to "high five" him #He thinks im fat when i am 88.2 pounds and 11 years old. #He thinks 3g is better than 4g #He is a dumb dork.d alt #He spams!!! #He rages whenver he looses. (u mad bro?) #He hides the fact that he wants to date Justin Beiber hurrr hurr zorjeff isnoov monkey zorjeff monjkeyhurrhure zorjeff stop doing crappy levels and pasi shut up you stopped hacking... ohmahgawd zurjeff is trullin us agin! zof ? did u quit befor saiv mah new seit weez trulled DFC -> Dumb Flying C*** such is life when the guy who unfriended me, lied about many things and still hasnt apologised for the mistake HE caused is still commenting here, with a new name and avatar This mite be it... Im not sure if ill be on jiggmin.com much more. Long story short... Im 17, I am 95% certain I knocked up this 14 year old, we will find out monday if shes preg. If she is... I wont be on jiggmin.com for a long *** time..... F***ing Scared Whats funny? We did it? No c***om. So im certain shes preg.... Stryker. I cant control myself, I have a s.ex addiction. I say f*** condoms. But yes...er... wrap it before you tap it lolololololol dark is a freaktard Dark go buy ur own dick from WalMart, not mine btw dark has no dick wtf is simming and is jiggmin a serial killer!??? WOW I wanna die all those hats on pr2 and time wasted doing races and making racing are u serious??? make more hats and stuff not a new game man. I envisage this sentence would seem insolent to you, if you weren't such a corpulent ignoramus. However, I want to avoid all ambiguity, when I say that your frail and miniscule intellect is likely not to be able to comprehend its full ramification. ARE YOU BLIND? IT says that spaerkwoerkz must oyurrxchase the domain, ebverything's normally. Sorry. I've never seen you before, and you have a low post count, so I am inclined to say no. :( Stop this. It's pointless, and Zorjeff doesn't give a rat's butt about anything. Just leave it. It takes more strength of character to walk away than to continue. I had no intention of being a knight in shining armor. I'm trying to help a friend. It's your privilege to see me how you like though. rather like the image of me being a knight in shining armor, if I do say so myself. noah you are a baby now get out of this game you bub. no one wantgs to see you again because i think you are seriously annoying now et out of this game you freaking jarhead! Attemps to make Admins members* im bad yuor name is offensive DrunkenHitler: my old account on this game is banned for 11 years because i was hacked by some spanish person : ME: STOP BULLYING : NINJAKURTIS: NO U : ME: WHEN CAN U STOP : NINJAKURTIS: STOP : ME: LOOK UR NAME! HAHAHA! : BULLYINGKURTIS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! HELP!!! SSSSSSSS Can people pls start calling me Captain Funtimes? Please stop. When will this stop? Woah there pal! Player Z ain't no quitter. I kinda feel bad but you're probly gonna get nagged every time you do this XD It's called actual humor not random spam. If I feed teh trolls enough they'll get sick XD All back. One day you will look back on this in embarrassment. Just wondering, what is the point of this? Other than thanks do you really gain anything? If you want I can be on topic and find your really bad quotes. Ones that aren't noobish but horrible when you think about it. This is intolerable, get out of the forums. Gearmystic is an okay person, so is Darkdiscipline. I don't want to see any more harassment here, got that? it's not welcome, we're keeping these forums clean from now on. If you refuse to accept it, then prepare to be in the ignore list of many, fake Gearmystic. I feel like painting rainbows and unicorns! Hi, i'm gonna Bye from PR3 there was many Reasons because i don't Liked the PR3 of 2013 they i Wanted to Save PR3! but not i Can't Some People hate me in PR3 and i am Rank 33 and i'm Tired to see Hackers all the Time i Think which as i don't Have another Way to do anything in PR3 only Leave Sorry Guys if you Played with me they will stop to Play PR3 for Weeks until PR3 will be Saved but i think which its not Possible i'm Sorry Bye a Game who Ever gets like 4 PPL and the LOTD never changed Bye Bye i sad why my acc got banned ricky1092 got banned and i want it back and i was going say sorry but u ban me boobs are not innapropriate all babies can see them and they wont call the police or start crying for sexual abuse everybody knows about what women has there, all genders and ages so why should it be innapropriate by the way, thats a male body anyway omg i really hat!!!!!e omg i really hate those guys they are bullying forums now we cant talk if they send something everysecond! i relly hate and how to make this hey guys :) im sad :( omg i really hate those guys they are bullying forums now we cant talk if they send something everysecond. yea bat how ?? to get bubble body and how to become hero of week ?? w good super ideas; the boom hat wan u get this hat it well boom up blox maker make your blox I drew it bad mymisthak this is jv if u dont like pr2 GTFO do u have weps that u never use and just take up space, then send me a trade request and i will take them off ur handsa I see. Maybe I should cry and kneel down because ur Rank 33 and ur Tired to see Hackers all the Time What is so great about minecraft, that it appeals to so many people? I mean seriously, I played it once, didn't know what to do, then quit The type of games I like are more so war games such as call of duty Has anyone even heard of call of duty?? does anyone now how to unban me in game or somthing that i can play game in On July 21 which is when most kids in the USA start school wear all white skele body on pr3.it stands for death from school. Infernal, you don't have a life you liaar o>o Your sarcasm isn't in any way appreciated, especially on a going away thread, no one asked for it, nor does anyone need it, it wasn't anywhere near funny. I'd think you'd learned by now, Clifford, but everyone is gullible and believes in fallacy's. Seriously? You're going to be sarcastic, & rude, here? -_- You should be ashamed, of yourself. You copied someone's post, about saying something, exactly, like that. & no, I'm not the sarcastic one. I'm the one, going to miss Nedron, the most, out of all of you, combined. (Sorry, about my bad comma habit.) Hey, butt hole, stop mocking my medical condition. & I thought of what you said, you're right. You should know. -_- I will still be on AcidChat.Comuf.Com, though, guys, sometimes. I felt completely the same way Ned, and to this day a couple of people still batter on me over the stupidest ****. This is your decision, and in my opinion, i'm VERY close to quitting JV, it's been taking too much of my time up and what not. I should be focusing on work and my family. I wish you the best of luck in the near to long future, and you have the strength to overcome what life tosses you. Sarcasm, isn't what we need, here, thanks. :) Just wondering, what does "~" mean, at the end, of every sentence...? No? Idiot. Stop mocking me, you 8 year old little girl. Ignored, also. I thought you were cool, until you mocked me. -_- I'm A7X4, from RuneScape, by the way, now Pupz608. -_- yes and its not funny :( Not friggin' funny.. Shut ujppppppppppppppppppppppp u dont know my feelingsssssssss i edit the page for 1 hour and bammmmmm!!!!!!!!! ****kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkk lol banning some1 is restricted with any reasons or any proof u shud get banned after this I know I will get banned :/ thia game's addicting a shell!!! im a Filipino not a english #I have never seen you before #I don't have levels so give it your best shot buddy xD I really don't care about the rating of my levels, and I don't remember "swording you". You've sent this pointless PM to many people, threatening them for no reason. You better stop, I can guarenteed you It will result In a ban. To be honest, I don't even know you, but if you want, ok, sorry. ??? wat da heck im so sorry i dont even understand but im so so so so so so so sorry please forgive me and my levels getting 5 stars in like 10 plays anyway so np what are u talking about? That's how a race work, big boy, by the way learn how to spell. You pm'ed me a little hissy fit. You said I bet you in a race because I used a sword on you and you would rate all my levels 1. Sorry to burst your bubble but I havn't raced in 4 months (only chated) You must have pm'ed the wrong person. Lol who are you? oh was that you!....oh man im so sorry for that i didnt know! :( but you probably wont 4give me btw i only hav like 2 levels so it wont make much of a difference to rating theyve only been published 1 time What the??? I don't like to apologize muahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:P WTF?! again! ok sorry?? What's your problem it's a game sometimes you win sometimes you lose it's called tactics. You are a greedy person just jealous and I dont remember the race anymore so you can't say anything. I'll say sorry but I need to report your comment as a threat. I hate you. got to hell I AM NOW A MEMBER OF THE PR3IMPROVEMENTGANG. ITS MY DUTY TO PUT THE RIGHT STUFF IN THE RIGHT FORUM. NOW, THIS IS LEVEL CHAT. DO NOT POST UN-RELATED THINGS TO LEVEL IN HERE! IF YOU WANNA MAKE FORUM A BETTER PLACE, THEN OBEY THE RULES. IF YOU DON'T, THEN I WILL FIND YOU! SO PLEASE GUYS, AS BOBTOMATOHEAD SAYS, "THIS PR3 LEVEL CHAT, NOT PR3 GENERAL CHAT" Please no one needs a critic, or a fool to define others, no offense, just because u look at someone like that, doesn't make them that, please keep your rude opinions to yourself ^_^ Just saying, make sure they agree before saying, words such as "idiot", I am sure users wouldn't agree with that, keep your opinions in a sense of manner-full manner ^_^ NOT RELATED TO LEVELS IS IT? POST IT ON GENERAL CHAT OR PR3 SUPPORT IF YOU WANT, BUT NOT LEVEL CHAT! RIGHT NOW MY DUTY IS TO PROTECT LEVEL CHAT. PLEASE DO AS I SAY AND OBEY THE RULES. Far beyond your business, I'll have u know asking for private information (age) is against the law ^_^ Congratulations. For the sake of stupidity, u have done something, why don't u make another group? For one thing, we don't plan to do more than others, we plan to do something for PR3, so we have been doing. Now we consider what u have done and move on with our plans ^_^ How far does that concern u? Tell me, what part does the presence of our group concern u? None. So plz, shut up. Tell me Arach, how far does it concern you? I don't answer for a valid reason. Not like I'm not hated already ;D Okay, allow me to begin, if you have much against me, CONGRATS, I will break my rules right here and right now. I give up! You b******* don't understand when to F*** Off. I'll tell you now you b****, I have your IP, how is become I am me, I get my answers by the many solutions I have, must this one come out of no where and f*** around in the presence of me?! I swear to God, I will pray for you to face your bloody sin. If I do mention, my rules as the Admin of ThePR3ImprovementGroup apply ONLY if I refer to it, this issue is irrelevant to it. F***. It's my choice to take a f***ing stand to stop this ****.....If you a******* truly hate me, as I see by what this bastard has done, then why don't you confront me? Why don't you meet me on f****ing xat.com/liveandletlearn ? I'll tell you people....Not a single piece of **** under the IP of this heartless, mindless f***er. I'll dance on your grave if I must, Clearly, and many others, all hating me at once, then an entire revolution against me?! WHAT AM I?! FRIGGING PRESIDENT?! I'm done acting nice, this is war, I remember 8 months when I started, I walked into a war and ended in settling it with a truce, NOW HOW F***ING HARD IS IT TO BE NICE FOR ONCE IN YOUR PITYFUL LIVES?! Call me what you want, but if you judge me by upon this post ONLY, then you are as sick as them. That is all. P.S. Gladly parting my ways to those who enjoy to f*** around in my joy, so to those who can't consider how f***ed up things are for people, then I gladly say, nobody is without hope, sadly that doesn't apply to my reputation anymore. I bid farewell to those beings. Yet I am glad to hear from peers and people, not idiots. Thank You. Are you suicidal..."Using just an IP address, one can find where you live and kill you, take your computer data, use it to hack the government and have the entire family in debt, causing mayhem and such." So I've learnt, that's why I have a VPN and 3 anti-viruses, plus, 2 ad-blocks. Don't take the dive before looking in the water. Who are u?! I mean I don't normally welcome users like that but this isn't a user....just a user....I despise u altaccount2..... My-Little-Idiot-Friendship-is-a-Fuc* Anti-Bronies-Vs-Bronies-What-Win?The-Antibronies Chuck-Norris-Vs-Furris-Vs-Bronies? bronies-are-girls-and-idiots who-has-the-fun-no-programs-funny-my-little-pony-is-for-women-and-is-re-boring-without...... hitler-is-officially-Dead congrats-to-the-fuhrer sparkworkzs-is-a-evil-for-abandoned-taht-game-:C it-want-to-join-my-name-in-pr3-is-thisgoupsuck my-name-in-pr3-is-tehkirbyisagayandidiot dude-that-idea-suck is-a-crime-****-to-clan-hero-idiot-:D hi-gay-sdadfsafsadfa really-is-this-funny-xD-okno-xD-6 hi i'm 12 and what is this Soooo, what's your question? You get one. Because I'm not required to? Nobody is entitled to anything, especially if they have a negative attitude. People here at JC sure are helpful! Haha xD Haha, Neither! Jiggmin's Community makes much more sense! x3 j i am gay. i like ponies. pinkie.pie is gay, i want to marry him and have children. i like to be a fail troll all day and unsuceed. This Always glows Crazy this Game when i didn't Nothing i ain't the Only Person Example: when i go to Play a Level this get Stuck on Drawing... but the Problem is that isn't Loading and then i get those Message of Below Your Level could not Load Error 2032 the Grammar if i am Grammar so i am but i didn't Suck and i ain't Horrible This game is Dead and they would Prefer to Play other game Time to Behave i've had with it too Much i am too Tired that you're Saying me Grammar No, Should i Fix my Grammar no!!! you've said me Fa...t alot of times and i even Reported you So theres this guy who keeps sending me messages saying that hes willing to cockslap me the whole night and thaatbhe wants to fill my mouth with his cu.m.... Can you guys please do something about it m starting to freak out and my mom saw them messages ans she said that shes going to track the creep down becus she works in the FBi and shes going to have the uy beaten up hes nam is migwi1 If this info helps my name is Kyle im a guy and im 13 Bye Migwi1 has done it again! I will banned her/him right away! He has done the same thing to me too. Ignore both Mig and tell your mother not to worry. Mig is surrounded with a lugubrious atmosphere and he had recently told me in pm he has MPD. (Mutiple personality disease) Yesturday, he gotten herpes by kissing another guy because he was in his state to mutiply his personality. His a slut on monday, emo on tuesday, hipster on wensday, ghetto on thursday, homosexual on friday. He wishes to go to a doctor or someone who can solve his problem but has no money to spend it on because he stole his parent credit card where he spend it for crack to get high. He now has been kick out of his own house and live with his bf where they cum each other mouth for the lol's. All of the mods must have been judging me because of my skin color...Its breaking my whole heart I might even quit because of all of this judging! Honestly if you have to judge cant you judge yourself!! I have done nothing and everyone is just calling me a shemale all day long. I dont know why but I guess people hate me and I need someone to reach out to and even all of the mods scratched my carpet and hurt my feelings its kind of like you hate my skin color and I dont even know why. Im so shocked that this is happening i never thought i could be forced to quit jv I think your talking about my skin color...Why are you so interested...um nevermind i just feel so judged Do unto others what you want done unto you. I read that in a book about VForVendettas. It's kinda creepy Dont bite your friends. I learned that in a show on Nick Jr it was the most important life lesson. But my BFF got bit by all of the mods who banned him 13 times in a row. I felt so bad for him, so I told the mods to forgive him so they banned him? Im sorry guys Usb Hub is racists. Lets make a petition to get him demoded. He said Blacks right after I posted something about rap. Well this sucks... I don't understand why people got demoted... Platform Racing 2 isn't fun without JCN, also, earning rare prizes are fun too, but thats not possible anymore. The fun characters that have been made, there no use anymore... My question is, why did the admins and moderators get demoted??? Just push your dick down until you hear it snap, make it throb, & then just punch it hard... Voila! Now you can take a piss...! you-brain-is-die-the-end THE TRUTH...About Asilva. Yeah. Her name in real life was ASSilva93. Jiggmin saw a 5 year old girl with black hair run into his house. She ran to Jiggmin, and slapped him in the face. The slap was just strong enough to knock him out. Then, she went on Jiggmin's account and made herself an admin. She's only 5, but lives right by Jiggmin. Jiggmin didn't know that was her, so he called the police. The police said that a five year old girl wouldn't just slap a 47 year old man like that. They told Jiggmin that he had mental issues, and that he should go home. One of the policewomen felt bad, so she went to Jiggmin's house, and shot him in the face. She carried Jiggmin to the hospital. Jiggmin forgot everything that had happened, so when that 5 year old girl, who's PR2 account was called ASSilva, went on PR2 and he saw her banning HollowSpirit, he said,"Don't ban HollowSpirit right now, or you will one day fail to outsmart a contemplative sage. She didn't unban HollowSpirit, so she suffered a terrible curse. Jiggmin let her stay an admin. He decided that one day, maybe he could get married to her. He didn't know that she was only 5 years old. Even to this day, Jiggmin still hasn't realized the truth... Poor Jiggy. Bubbles! There once was a 3 year old bi person who loved playing with bubbles. (Both kinds of bubbles.) He/she/it would always grab bubble mix, and blow bubbles. When she saw the bubbles fly, she thought they were so amazing. It decided that it loved round things. Sometimes he would grab some round things that he always had with him. Nobody like her. It was such a weird being. He was always insulted, and they said he needed to be put into animation. She had no idea what this meant. It remembers to this day. It made a user on PR3 called Animebubble. Animebubble always bullied everyone, because Animebubble has no heart. Animebubble banned Noah78987 for 5 years because Noah78987 said Noah78987 was crying irl. Animebubble banned HollowSpirit for 1 year because HollowSpirit was stating the truth. Animebubble became a demon mod. Jiggmin didn't even remember that Animebubble hacked to be a mod. To this day, Animebubble is gay with himself. She has no wife/husband. It has babies with itself. To this day, Animebubble is the dumbest person you will ever meet. Geargirl! Once upon a time... there was an emo who everyone called Gear. They called her Gear because she was a gear in the world. She couldn't do anything by herself. She was so stupid, that she smashed a cereal box and reported herself to the police for being a 'cereal killer'. She was so fat, that she couldn't fit in any rooms of the Empire State Building. She was so ugly, that she got arrested for making weird faces at a 1 year old girl. Later in her life, she made an account on a game that some people called Platform Racing 3. She hacked everyone in that game, and only her boyfriend, DarkDiscipline667 liked her. be careful. She is mean to girls. Her name is Gearmystic. Don't even talk to her. She will bully and troll you until the day you die. Remember, avoid the Gearmystic. Bye! DorkDiscipline As everyone knows, DarkDiscipline is actually a 7 year old boy. He makes his mom type messages for him to make it seem convincing that he is fourteen. DarkDiscipline's mother also uses British English, not American English. There isn't a problem or anything with that. However, a little girl who rides a stupid pink bike named Izzy105 realized that Dark's mom spelled 'rumour' instead of 'rumor' in his signature. This proves that she and her son are not citizens of America. This means that if Dark ever told anyone that he lives in America, it was a lie. If he told anyone he lived in China, it was true. DarkDiscipline always had big problems with self-discipline, so he made his username DarkDiscipline to remind him that he would live in darkness forever inside a garbage can, since he has no money. He has an alt called Inadequate, and another called Dorkdiscipline. His mother makes him eat garbage, but he usually goes and steals from stupid 5 year old girls like JoeVETERAL. I just want you all to know that DarkDiscipline isn't the little kid who you think he is. I nneed my head to be lodged between Misha’s delicious muscular thighs, her gigantic, rich tight meat pillars,my head needs to be trapped between her sweaty butter buildings,her solid columns of pure flesh and blood,the pillars of life, they are choking me I cant breathe I firmly believe in Jesus Christ, and I do hope to continue to grow in my faith and be the person God wants me to be. I got baptized on February 4th, 2012 at Westside Community Church. (though I had been a Christian long before that) just tell and find the ones that lift pr3 barely anyone will because Fred hugs you every time a baby is born in Niger Platform racing 3 with its sad music these days the music sparkworkz listens to every day cry sad sob stupid. you like niggers oh la? la dumbfuck It's? as realk as your mums muffled orgasms through that ever so thin trailer wall to your parents lovenest (rat-hole) YOU FAT FUCKING NIGGER ahahahhaahha? u made no sense. to bad your dictator is dead. : 3) Fuck off You were an accident You have tiny genitals I hate pr2 http://vocaroo.com/i/s1MCItm6i3xb Category:Information